<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>burn. by isawvienna</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24741082">burn.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/isawvienna/pseuds/isawvienna'>isawvienna</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Death Note &amp; Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, For no reason, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, The Rain Scene, gratuitous use of, i don't know what my thought process was, i said fuck it and used no capitals, no happy ending</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:01:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>369</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24741082</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/isawvienna/pseuds/isawvienna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>one's last true conversation and one's first.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kira &amp; Yagami Light, L &amp; Yagami Light, implied Yagami Light/L, it can be read as gen or romantic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>burn.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I wrote this like... 3 years ago? And I was cleaning out a notebook and found it. I completely forgot I wrote it but I read it and actually really enjoyed it so I figured I'd just type it up and post it!</p>
<p>Anyway, I hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>after a futile effort from the detective, light grasps control of his wrist. he yanks the bandage down to see his own name carved in black, sticking out starkly agains the pale skin of its owner.</p>
<p>he lets out a breath, almost a bitter laugh. he lets ryuzaki’s hand fall, his eyes unfocused. ryuzaki is looking absently to his left, his gaze sad. </p>
<p>they stand in silence for a couple moments before ryuzaki says, “now, it’s a 77% chance you’re kira.”</p>
<p>light frowns. “why is that?”</p>
<p>“if you weren’t, you wouldn’t have that look on your face.”</p>
<p>light chuckles bitterly. “is that so?”</p>
<p>“if the circumstances had been different, maybe i would have been able to actually meet my friend.” ryuzaki is staring at light now, though his sad expression has not changed.</p>
<p>perhaps it’s a moment of weakness, or perhaps ryuzaki just looks so pitiful that he decides there’s no shame in being honest for once. answering the detective’s question. </p>
<p>
  <i> tell me, light… </i>
</p>
<p>“you have.” part of him feels bored, but something feels like crying. the rain that’s started pouring from the sky is cold against his skin. “when i was locked away.”</p>
<p>“to when higuchi was arrested,” ryuzaki says. there’s no realization there. he’s almost pretty, kira thinks amusedly. </p>
<p>he reaches up to wipe water droplets from his cheek, and hot tears come with it. that enough makes him chuckle. <i> this doesn’t belong to you anymore. i’m going to win. </i></p>
<p>“i quite liked him,” ryuzaki confesses, almost dreamily. “i wish i hadn’t been right.”</p>
<p>“i’m sorry to disappoint you,” kira says mockingly. he wants this conversation to be over, and maybe then the light will dim.</p>
<p>ryuzaki sighs. “at least i have lost to an opponent formidable as you.”</p>
<p>a wild grin. he feels his insides screaming. “so you admit it. i’ve won against l.” </p>
<p>someone else doesn’t want to. he ignores it.</p>
<p>“you have. you know my name, now. there’s no point in denying it.” he pauses, taking a breath. </p>
<p>his name burns against kira’s skin. it’s not meant to be his. why doesn’t he feel more victorious? </p>
<p>“you know, i would have liked working as true allies. you gave me a real challenge, l lawliet.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Follow me on Tumblr: @kagami-taro</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>